1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system in which a plurality of games can be played on a single gaming machine, a gaming machine used in such game system, and a game method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of gaming machines are installed in a game arcade such as, for example, a casino and game bar, where a guest selects a gaming machine according to his/her preference to play a game. The gaming machines installed in such a game arcade include many gaming machines where games with a short cycle (poker, slot machine or the like, which is generally called a “single game”) are played, and where games with a long cycle (roulette, horse race game or the like, which is generally called a “mass game”) are played.
In the abovementioned game arcade where various gaming machines are installed, a player sometimes feels bored while playing a mass game. In order to spend such a tedious time, there has been proposed a game system in which a single game can be played while a mass game is being played, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-135855, for example. According to such a game system, by combining a game with a long cycle and a game with a short cycle, the time in which a game is actually played by a player can be increased, thereby preventing that the player feels bored.
Incidentally, in the game arcade as described above, when a publicly highly popular event (e.g., various sporting events such as football, baseball and basketball, political events such as a presidential election, etc.) is held, the event is usually relayed on a monitor. In such a case, the problem is that the player in the game arcade pays attention exclusively to the event and cannot enjoy the games enough. The game arcade, too, has a problem in that the rate of operation of the gaming machine is reduced.